Saukerl
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Hans Hubermann havia encontrado o futuro, a família, a riqueza, a vida e A garota… por causa de uma só palavra. - One-shot • Para Nina Point du Lac •


_**Summary: **Hans Hubermann havia encontrado o futuro, a família, a riqueza, a vida e A garota… por causa de uma só palavra._

_**Para:** __Nina Point du Lac (minha quase-irmã incrível que amo muito!!!)  
_

_**B****eta:** Srta. Abracadabra_

* * *

x

**Saukerl**

x

Cansou de ficar em casa ouvindo seu pai reclamar, cansou de estudar para as intermináveis provas, cansou de esperar alguma coisa cair do céu. Queria sentir o vento bagunçar-lhe os cabelos loiros e ter vontade de fazer alguma coisa sem sentido.

Hans Hubermann nunca fizera algo irresponsável ou "de acordo com sua idade". Fora sempre o filho ideal, o adolescente cabeça-no-lugar. Das notas escolares perfeitas e de amigos dignos. Nunca sentira a emoção e felicidade de apanhar por alguma coisa feita maravilhosamente errada ou nunca gargalhou ao enganar o homem da vendinha de balas ou nunca suara de tensão por causa do perigo. Um homem-adolescente-estudante perfeito… ao ver da rigorosa sociedade alemã.

Sorriu ao ver as crianças jogando futebol na rua, queria ser uma delas. Caminhou até a pequena praça local, sentando num banquinho olhando as pessoas passar. "Vagabundo", diria seu pai, "Você tem que ir estudar". Era seu único futuro.

O sol estava alto no céu, era hora do almoço. Pela primeira vez não iria voltar. Não sabia o porquê, mas não o queria. Era só inventar uma história, encontrara uns amigos da escola. Um rapaz de dezessete anos inventando histórias, não achava que seu futuro era tão grandioso assim só por causa da escola.

Futuro era algo que Hans nunca gostou de pensar. Gostava de observar as pessoas vivendo suas vidas, sem medo do que possa lhes acontecer. Queria ser médico, mas a situação financeira de sua família não permitia. Queria cuidar das pessoas, vê-las bem, vê-las felizes. Seus amigos já disseram diversas vezes: Vá ter uma esposa e criar uma família. Você é um homem de ter uma família, Hans.

Em dezessete anos de vida Hans nunca namorou, nem ao menos encontrara uma garota para ficar babando. Dezessete anos virgens. Muitas garotas já haviam se interessado por ele, mas sempre fingiu não perceber. Como diziam os estrangeiros: fingia ser loiro.

O vento bagunçou-lhe os cabelos loiros e juvenis. Hans queria envelhecer ao lado de alguém e sabia que não seriam seus pais. No fim, futuro, família e garotas estavam todos ligados.

Diziam também que Hans não podia ter nenhum dos três. Ele era muito bondoso e idiota. Também era quieto demais. Bondoso e quieto, a sociedade não precisava de alguém assim; muito menos uma garota gostaria de ter alguém assim para protegê-la. Quem teria futuro sem ter garra e um pouco de maldade no coração? Ninguém percebia que Hans tinha garra, pela vida – na verdade, poucos percebiam que Hans existia.

Para ele, em seus dezessete anos de pouca experiência, a vida só precisava de um pouco de amor e solidariedade. É, Hans sempre foi meio ingênuo.

Cansou de pensar em sua vida alemã e fracassada. Hans não queria ser fracassado e pensar sobre um futuro inexistente era pensar nos fracassos que um estudante de dezessete anos virgem, pobre e gentil.

Sem perceber, a praça encheu de crianças. De onde elas saíram não fazia a mínima ideia. Ficou um bom tempo apreciando a vivacidade daqueles pequenos alemães e ficaria assim até anoitecer se uma voz aguda não tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos. Poderia ficar surdo, entretanto… aquele grito soou tão bonito e melodioso.

Uma moça baixinha, bem baixinha para a altura de Hans, se aproximou de dois garotos. Xingou-os até ambos chorarem, mas não era por mal, ela parecia se importar muito com eles.

Ele a observou animadamente, os cabelos ora loiros ora castanhos presos em um coque. Era linda, estonteantemente linda. E muito nervosa! Mal educada que chegava a deixar um garoto boquiaberto. Hans ficou boquiaberto, por ela ser tão perfeita.

Como um imã, a garota olhou para ele. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver os olhos tão prata-metálicos a encarando. Será que Hans sabia que era bonito? Ela deu graças a Deus por estar sol, ficara vermelha na mesma hora em o viu. Fechou a cara.

"'Tá olhando o que seu _saukerl_?"

Hans sorriu, abriu um sorriso enorme. A moça ficou ainda mais nervosa. Por alguma razão tinha gostado de provocá-la, ela ficava ainda mais bonita.

Hans Hubermann havia encontrado o futuro, a família, a riqueza, a vida e _a_ garota. Agora não era apenas um estudante-sem-graça de dezessete anos. Era um Saukerl-sem-graça e bobalhão-apaixonado de dezessete anos.

* * *

-

Sempre quis escrever uma fanfic d'A Menina que Roubava Livros e esse casal merece mil e uma homenagens. Existe casal mais fascinante?

Dedicado para _Nina Point Du Lac_! Pessoa maravilhosa que me presenteou com uma linda fic sobre o Arthur e a Liesel.

**À Nina**: Não é sobre o casal/personagem que você pediu, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa ^^' Surpresa \o/ Eu sei que ficou pequenininha e bobinha, mas é de coração. Espero que goste! Obrigada por ser essa pessoa incrível e alegre. Adoro-te muito, muito mesmo!!!

Reviews pessoal, quero reviews!


End file.
